It makes me ill
by BelleBailey
Summary: Songfic for It makes me ill. Suck at summaries but, Charlie see's Amita with another man. Can they get back together or far part? CA all the way. Its finally done. Please let me know what you think. please read and review
1. Chapter 1: Act 1

-1I don't own NUMB3RS. Scott and CBS do. I know this format looks weird but I thought this would be cool to try, plus when I wrote this I was reading stories in English class that had the same format. Please keep an open mind and Review. Thank you.

ACT 1

Charlie was sitting in his office. Him and Amita had broken up over three weeks ago. His office was more messy than usually. Since they broke up he wasn't the same. He is more disorganized than ever. David and Colby were at Charlie's office with Don, who was outside on the phone with his boss about the last case.

David: "Charlie, it just wasn't meant to be. You have to forget about her."

David gave him a stern look.

Charlie: "I can't. When I teach, sleep, eat, and live, I think about her."

David: "Have you told her that?"

Charlie: "I've tried. But she said it wouldn't work out between us. And if that's how she feels, then I have to respect her feelings."

Don, who had just walked into the room, sighed.

Charlie: "What's wrong, Don?"

Don: "Mr. Novepass said that the judge said that we

don't have enough evidence on the guy so he's

free."

Charlie: "Great, just great."

Don: (to Colby) "What's up with him?"

Colby was unable to answer let alone talk because he was stuffing a sandwich in his mouth. He finally gulped it done he turned to Don.

Colby: "He's still upset because he let Amita go, and

now she has a new boyfriend, or a least that's what

he think."

Charlie: "It's true. And Colby, shut up."

Don: "Charlie you shouldn't take it out on Colby because

you blew your first date with her."

David almost chocked on his lunch. Charlie gave him a 'it wasn't funny' look. He turned back to Don.

Charlie: "At least I can go out on a date with a girl."

Don stopped laughing, but Colby and David just laughed harder.

Don: "Thanks Charlie."

He had a lot of sarcasm in his voice. As much as Don wanted and Charlie tried, the younger Eppes wouldn't be the same as long as he wasn't with Amita.

TBC………………………………...


	2. Chapter 2: Act 2

-1ACT 2

I don't own NUMB3RS or It makes me ill. CBS and N'sync does.

Charlie was driving home from CalSci. He saw Amita with the same guy he had seen her with the other day. He got a knot in the pit of his stomach. He ignored them and kept driving. A cue, "It makes me ill", came on.

_I was hanging with the fellas_

_Saw you with your new boyfriend, it made me jealous_

_I was hoping that I'd never see you with him_

_But its all good, 'cause I'm glad that I met him_

_Heh_

_'Cause now I know the competition's very slim to none_

_And I can tell by looking that he's not the one_

_He's not the type you said you like_

_His style is wack, clothes are bad_

_Come on, girl, let him go_

_I want you back_

Charlie sang along with the radio, as he drove passed

Amita and _him_. Unknowing to Charlie that Amita was able to hear him. While the guy was talking, Amita turned around as Charlie went passed.

_Call me a hater, if you want to _

_But I only hate on him 'cause I want you_

_Say I'm trippin' if you feel like_

_But you without me ain't right_

_You can say I'm crazy, if you want to_

_That's true-- I'm crazy about you_

_You could say I'm breaking down inside_

_'Cause I can't see you with another guy_

_Chorus:_

_It makes me ill_

_To see you give_

_Love and attention at his will_

_And you can't imagine how it makes me feel_

_To see you with him_

_Oh, it make me ill_

_To see you give _

_Love and attention at his will_

_And you can't imagine how it makes me feel_

_To see you with him_

_Girl I know that we broke up_

_But that doesn't mean you should give the cold shoulder_

_'Cause you know that I truly do adore ya_

_And that other guy can't do nothing for ya_

_Uh_

_See_

_I can tell that you don't really love that guy_

_But there's no need for you to go and waste your time_

_I think you know I love ya more_

_Girl you gotta let him go_

_I want you so just give him the door_

_Call me a hater, if you want to_

_But I only hate on him 'cause I want you_

_You can say I'm tripping if you feel like_

_But you without me ain't right_

_You can say I'm crazy, if you want to_

_That's true-- I'm crazy about you_

_You could say I'm breaking down inside_

_'Cause I can't see you with another guy_

_It makes me ill_

_To see you give _

_Love and attention at his will_

_And you can't imagine how it makes me feel_

_To see you with him_

_Oh, it makes me ill_

_To see you give_

_Love and attention at his will_

_And you can't imagine how it makes me feel_

_To see you with him_

_Ohhhhhhh_

_It makes me ill cause you used to be my girl_

_Used to be my girl, Used to be my girl yeahhh_

_It makes me ill (oooo) cause you used to be my girl (c'mon) my girl_

_So baby come back to me (baaaaby)_

_It makes me ill_

_To see you give _

_Love and attention at his will (at his will)_

_And you can't imagine how it makes me feel_

_To see you with him (when I see you with him)  
Oh, it makes me ill (Baby I'm jealous)_

_To see you give  
Love and attention at his will (at his will)  
And you can't imagine how it makes me feel_

_To see you with him_

_Oh it makes me ill_

_To see you give_

_Love and attention at his will_

_And you can't imagine how it makes me feel_

_To see you with him (you can't imagine how it makes me feel)_

Charlie arrived at his house. Alan was at his book club and Don was at his own apartment, for once. He turned off the car but didn't leave. He never noticed a figure walking into the driveway. They knock on the car door and startled Charlie. He was shocked at first but within moments he open the door and stepped out.

Charlie: "Amita, what are you doing here?"

TBC………………………………...

Please review. I love reviews just please don't be rude. Other than that you can say whatever. If I have something wrong tell me and if it's fixable on my end then I will, if your confused about something I'll fix it. I love constructed criticism.


	3. Chapter 3: Act 3

Amita: "I heard you singing, Charlie. Did you mean it?"

Charlie couldn't look Amita in the eyes. He stared at the ground, hoping he wouldn't have to answer.

Amita: "Charlie, please answer me."

Charlie: "I did, Amita. I love you."

Amita: "I love you, too, Charlie."

Charlie looked into Amita's eyes. He couldn't believe it.

Charlie: "I thought you said it wouldn't work out between us."

Amita: "That's what I thought at first. One day my friend Anna said I might like to go out on a date with one of her friends. So I tried. Sure we talked a lot, but it wasn't the same as when I was with you."

Charlie: "Okay, who was that guy I saw you with?"

Amita: "That was my brother."

Charlie: "Oh, sorry."

Charlie's face lit up and at the same time he felt silly for thinking it was another man. He moved closer to Amita. She was about to speak, but he words were interrupted by Charlie lips. He put his arms around her. Slowly Amita put her arms around his neck. After awhile they broke apart. Charlie and Amita stared into each others eyes. Charlie had a huge grin on his face.

They didn't need to say anything. They knew what one another was thinking. David, Don, Colby, and Megan were driving pass Charlie's house.

Don: "Well it's about time, Charlie."

David and Colby were laughing with him.

Megan: "Come on you guys. Leave them alone."

Charlie: "Goodbye, Don."

Charlie and Amita still could hear David, Don, and Colby laughing as they drove away. Charlie turned his attention back on Amita.

Charlie: "I promise, I won't leave you again."

TBC………………………………...

Sorry this took so long and it was so short. I was debating if I should even finish it. Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long. Please review I want to know what you think of it.


	4. Chapter 4: Act 4

Act 4

One week later. Don was happy to see Charlie back to normal. When him and Amita broke up, a part of Charlie was dead, so to speak. Charlie was happier now. Amita and him were going out on their date tonight. Don was trying to help Charlie get ready.

Don: "I give up, Charlie. Your hair is too curly. It's not going to stay down. Besides, I think Amita likes you better with your hair curly."

Charlie: "Funny."

Don: "It's true. She told Megan."

Charlie: "She did not. She only told me……"

Don laughed.

Charlie: "How do you do that."

Don: "I'm an FBI agent."

Charlie checked his watch and found out that if he didn't leave right now, he was going to be late to pick up Amita.

Charlie: "Don, thanks. I better get going."

Don: "Alright, Charlie. Good luck."

Charlie: "Thanks."

As soon as Charlie left his house, he started to get nervous, because of their last date. Within ten minutes he had finally arrived at Amita's house. He brought a dozen roses for her. He walked up to the door, and waited almost a minute to knock. Before he was able to Amita opened the door.

She was wearing a pink shirt and a blue skirt that went down to her knees. Her hair was down and straightened. Charlie was wearing a black suit. For a minute Charlie unable to say anything.

Amita: "Charlie, are you alright?"

Charlie: "You look beautiful. Not that you usually don't, it's just that……."

Amita: "Thank you."

Charlie: "These are for you."

Amita: "Thanks. Come in while I put them in some water." 

Charlie followed Amita in. He was still blushing. In a moment, Amita appeared again without the roses.

Charlie: "Are you ready to go?"

Amita nodded. She was also blushing. Charlie walked her to his car and opened the passengers side for her. Then he stepped in. He drove her to "Miffen's". This date was a lot better than the last. They talked about what they had done for the last three weeks. Two hours later Charlie drove Amita back to her house. When they got to the doorsteps, Amita turned around and faced Charlie.

Amita: "Well, I guess this is goodnight."

Charlie pressed his lips against hers. They broke apart. Amita had a huge grin on her face.

Amita: "Goodnight, Charlie."

Charlie: "I love you, Amita."

Amita: "I love you, too."

Charlie drove back to his house, where he was greeted by Alan, Don, David, and Colby. They talked about his evening.

TBC ………………………………...

Please read and review. I would love the feed back the next chapter will be up soon. These next chapters are going to be short. But at least they wouldn't take forever this time. I don't own NUMB3RS.


	5. Chapter 5: Act 5

Charlie and Amita had been dating for 15 months. Charlie was in his house pacing back and forth. Don walked into his room.

Don: "Charlie, what are you doing? You have to be ready in five minutes."

Charlie: "I am ready. Just nervous."

Don: "Don't worry. You'll be fine."

Charlie: "Don, please don't say you know what I'm going through. You've never been married."

Don: "Charlie, don't you think Amita is just as nervous as you are?"

With Amita and Megan.

Megan: "Amita, will you calm down a little."

Amita: "I can't."

Someone knocked on the door.

Amita: "Come in. Hi, Don."

Don: "Hey, how are you doing?"

Amita: "I'm fine. How's Charlie?"

Don: (Laughing) "He's so nervous."

Amita: "Great. That makes two of us."

Megan: "It's time."

Megan and Amita followed Don out of the room.

TBC………………………………...

Sorry it's really short but I can't combine them. Please give me feed back. I don't own NUMB3RS. Last chapters next!


	6. Chapter 6: Act 6

Four and a half years after the wedding.

Lillian: "Mommy."

Amita: "Coming."

Amita raced into Lillian's room, but she wasn't in there.

Amita: "Lillian, where are you?"

Amita ran to the attic. There she found Matt at the bottom. She picked him up and walked into the attic. Charlie was writing equations on his black board and Lillian was on the floor watching.

Lillian: "What is daddy doing?"

Amita: "I have no clue. Charlie? Charles Eppes?"

Charlie: "What?" 

Lillian laughed. For the first time Charlie noticed she was in the room. He picked her up and walked up to Amita.

Charlie: "What's wrong?"

Amita: "What are you working on?"

Charlie: "P vs. NP."

Amita: "I thought you gave up on that."

Charlie: "No, just trying something different."

That night Amita was worried about Charlie. He hadn't eaten and was working on P vs. NP all night.

Amita: "Charlie, what's wrong?"

Charlie: "Nothing. Why do you ask?"

Amita: "There is something wrong. What?"

Charlie: "Am I a bad father?"

Amita: "Charlie. What…..?  
Amita was shocked by his question that she couldn't continue her sentence.

Charlie: "I'm always working. I didn't even notice our own daughter in the attic. I could have shut the door on my way out.

Amita: "Charlie, don't worry. You're a great father."

As if on cue when Amita was done talking, they heard a knock on the door.

Amita: "Come in."

Lillian entered the room, right away Amita sat up. Lillian went straight to Charlie, which surprised him, because he thought she would go straight to her mother. Lillian jumped into Charlie's arms and stared him in the face.

Lillian: "Daddy, you're the best father and I love you and mommy."

Charlie smiled and hugged her. He wanted to cry and almost did, but he wouldn't let the tears fall.

Lillian: "Daddy, are you still sad?"

Charlie: "No, I'm happy. Thank you."

Lillian hugged her father again. Amita just kept her distance. She felt that that's what Charlie needed. She was grinning from ear to ear.

Lillian: "Even though Matt's only a year old, I know he loves you too."

Matt entered the room. For his age he was very advanced. He was carrying a notebook behind him. He held it up to Amita. She took it and studied the notebook. She noticed that it was Charlie's old, very old from grade school, math book. Then she looked up at Charlie with a wide and "I knew it" grin.

Charlie: "What is it?"

Amita handed him the notebook. Charlie's mouth fell. On the notebook were there used to by unsolved math problems that were too easy for Charlie, now were worked out. The basics of math.

Amita: "Well, I guess you're going to have a lot of work to do."

Charlie: "I can't believe this."

Amita: "What? That your son is as smart as you."

Charlie: "No. I couldn't even do this at his age."

Amita: "Not again."

Charlie: "What do you mean "not again.'?"

Amita: "Another genius in the family."

Charlie: "I'm going to put him to bed."

Amita: "Okay. Just don't teach him any math until he can talk."

Charlie: "Not funny."

Amita laughed. Charlie and Matt had already left the room.

Lillian: "Mommy, how come daddy and Matt are smarter than us."

Amita: "We are smart too. They are just better with numbers than us, but that doesn't mean that we aren't good with numbers ourselves, we just have to work harder. Plus there are things that we do better than them. "

Lillian: "Like what?"

Amita: (smiling) "Cooking and spelling."

The end

I don't own NUMB3RS. I hope you liked it. Please review.


End file.
